The present invention relates to a folding road barrier which can be conveniently collapsed for carrying by hand.
Barrier devices and signal lamp devices may be installed in the job site of a road or building construction at the entrance or any suitable location to stop people from passing or to warn people of danger. A conventional road barrier, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of two triangle stands and a cross board fastened between the triangle stands and marked with warning words. This structure of road barrier is not collapsible, therefore it is inconvenient to carry. When a road barrier is set up in the job site of a road construction or the like, a signal lamp stand, as shown in FIG. 2, may be also placed by the road barrier to give a warning signal. Because the road barrier and the signal lamp stand are separately prepared, the user must pay more installation coast. Furthermore, separately preparing the road barrier and the signal lamp will cause the user difficult to handle the delivery and storage of the equipment.